1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices of the type designed to prevent unauthorized entry into cable television channel selection boxes, and more specifically relates to a device employing electrical circuitry to disable the channel selection box if the closure means of said box is removed in a manner indicating that such removal is unauthorized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States Patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following patents in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Tanner et al. 4,097,894 06/27/78 Iwaoka et al. 4,149,158 04/10/79 Grimes 4,232,396 11/04/80 Doles et al. 4,313,132 01/26/82 ______________________________________
The field of search included Class/sub-class 358/114-124.
Individuals throughout the United States who subscribe to cable television services have learned that the channel selection boxes provided by the cable television service companies is easily tampered with. It has become widespread knowledge among children, for example, that Home Box Office, Showtime, The Movie Channel, and other premium subscription services, may be obtained free of charge by the simple expedient of removing the lid from the channel selection boxes, and placing toothpicks in appropriate locations. Other methods have been designed as well for the interception of signals that have not been paid for. As this practice multiplies, the cable television industry will be wrongfully deprived of large amounts of revenue. Accordingly, honest consumers who do not tamper with their channel selection boxes will be billed at increasingly higher rates to subsidize those who have elected to receive the services without paying for the same.
An economical to install system is needed that will protect channel selection boxes against unauthorized entry, but the needed system does not appear in the prior art.